


He's Different. He's.. Fascinating.

by transspock



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gay Sex, M/M, Professor!Spock, Romance, Sexual Content, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transspock/pseuds/transspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock terminates his relationship with Jim and resigns as first officer on the Enterprise. Spock goes back to being a professor at Starfleet Academy. He goes out one night to a new bar that just recently opened and sees an.. interesting.. Vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Different. He's.. Fascinating.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I'll try and make the next chapter longer.

Spock loves Jim. He really does. A lot had happened during his relationship with Jim. Yeah, it started off great but after a few months things just started going downhill. They kept taking the stress of work out on each other. It wasn't healthy for either of them and it continued to get worse. Spock finally decided it was time to end it. After a year, Spock terminated his relationship with Jim and resigned as first officer on the Enterprise. Spock back went to being a professor at Starfleet Academy.

It’s been a few weeks since Spock left the Enterprise. He was all settled in his apartment and would be starting working again in a few days. He didn't really have much to do since all his friends were in space. Spock remembered a bar he noticed the other day while he was out and decided to check it out. It's only a few block from his apartment and far away from the academy so no one should recognize him.

Spock arrives at the bar thumping with music. Inside it’s crowded and lights of many colors fill the room. Spock sits down at the bar and starts looking around the room.

"Hey, sir," the bartender tries to get Spock's attention.

Spock turns and looks at the bartender. "Yes?"

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Oh. Um.. yeah." Spock scans the menu quickly. "Can I get a Vulcan brandy?"

"Sure thing."

Spock turns back around and continues scanning the room. He notices an exquisite looking man in the middle of the room. He's tall, wearing a black short sleeve button down shirt with black skinny jeans and black converse. He's got long hair. Not sure what color. It's hard to tell with the colorful lights. He also has tattoos all over his arms and neck and has his ears stretched with big plugs in. And he’s.. a Vulcan.

The bartender comes back and sets the Vulcan brandy on the counter. "Here you are."

Spock turns and grabs his drink and pays the bartender. "Thanks."

He gets up and starts walking around the room. Spock can't help but keep glancing at the Vulcan. He moves through the crowd to walk past the Vulcan and get a better look at him. Blue. The Vulcan’s hair is blue.

“You know, you can talk to me. I’ve seen you looking at me. I promise I don’t bite.” The Vulcan said to Spock.

“I-“ Spock didn’t know what to say.

“My name is Zahvik.” He said and smiled.

Spock's heart skips a beat and he's probably blushing bright green now.

“I-I have to go. I’m sorry.” Spock said and quickly left the bar.

Spock starts walking back to his apartment and thinks about Zahvik.

That Vulcan was different. A lot different than any Vulcan Spock had seen before. He was very.. "fascinating." Spock whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever really written and I'm not a very good writer so it probably won't be very good. Please leave any feedback you have that might help me improve this story and my writing. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
